tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Losing Things
'''Losing Things '''is the twenty-fifth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy is distracted by a toy shop and is alarmed to discover Polluto has took Daniel. This episode is about losing things. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family getting ready to go for a walk in town. Mum and Dad have their coats on, Sam was on the pushchair, Daniel was on the lead, and Tommy's gloves were missing. Daniel explained to the viewers that Tommy lost his shoes and scarf last week. So, everyone around the house looked for the gloves. Tommy looked in his bedroom, Dad looked in the fridge in the kitchen, and Mum looked under the rug. Daniel found something in the sofa, but it was just his squeaky bone. Everyone looked everywhere, but there were still no gloves. As Tommy was putting his coat on, he found his gloves in his coat. After that was sorted, they all went out to town. When they got back home, Tommy had bought a horn and he wanted to test it out while going on a bike ride. He was so excited that he threw his hat, scarf, and gloves on the lamp, fruit, and TV. Tommy knew that he should go back and hang up his things, but he finds it boring and finds the new bicycle horn more exciting. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They come to a town. Daniel finds the bakery and wanted sausage rolls, but Tommy told him that superheroes must stay on their job. Then, he found a toy shop and was really interested in it. Tommy told Daniel that they can't work all the time. He went in and promised Daniel and told him to stay here and he'll be really quick in there, because dogs are not allowed to go in the shop. While Daniel was waiting, he saw a van and got soaked by it. The drivers were dog pound owners which were Polluto and Smogg in disguise. Polluto told Smogg to nab Daniel and then Smogg got Daniel in a net. Polluto called him stray. Daniel said he wasn’t a stray and Polluto said that’s what all the dogs say and told Smogg to get Daniel in the van. Smogg then looses the net to throw Daniel into the van. Once Daniel was in the van, he saw no dogs and he was furious because recognized the owners are Polluto and Smogg. They reveal themselves and Polluto goes through his plan. They show the new machine, the Super Puper Duper. Polluto ties Daniel up to the machine and explain that the world will be polluted when the machine explodes and said that Tommy won’t come in time to rescue him due to his distraction. Polluto then gave Smogg a purple key that works the machine and told him to put it somewhere safe. Smogg didn't want the key, so he threw it out of the van. Meanwhile, Tommy came out of the toy shop and noticed that Daniel is missing. He found the key on the ground and putted it in his pocket in case he needs it. Polluto and Smogg then put Daniel and the machine in front of the town hall. Polluto told Daniel that the world will soon explode with horrible smell. Daniel wanted to know where they were going and Polluto told him they were going to the moon in space. Smogg then changed the van into a rocket and him and Polluto flew away leaving Daniel there. While Tommy was looking for Daniel, he saw him on the TV in the news, and the newsman said that the Super Puper Duper is going to explode and Tommy has to save the day. So, Tommy came to Daniel and apologised for leaving him out. Daniel accepted it and told him to shut the machine off quickly. He told him that there is a purple key that works. Tommy remembers the key and tries to find it. At 5 seconds, Tommy found the key in his pocket, and shut the machine off just in time. He untied Daniel by using zap power. Daniel had an idea that they can put the Super Puper Duper on the moon where Polluto and Smogg are watching the earth. They went the moon and found Polluto and Smogg. Tommy set the key and the machine set off with Polluto and Smogg stuck to it. They flew off all around outer space and Polluto enjoyed the smell and they didn’t seem to mind the ride they got. Back in the real world, Tommy sorted the bike out and hung up his hat, gloves, and scarf. He putted them on and took the bike with him. Tommy and Dad went out of the house, but they almost forgot Daniel. So, they went back for him and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house, Town, and Space *Theme: Losing things *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 24, 2008 Trivia *At the toy shop window, Doggytron was seen. He last appeared in the episode Doggytron. *It is possible that the bike could have stabilisers, because in the episode Confidence, Tommy learns to ride a bike without stabilisers. Category:Episodes